


10k's chain

by bowlingfornerds



Series: Zombieland [8]
Category: z nation
Genre: Basically this fills in the gaps, Canon Universe, Fluff, Set in season 1 and season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: “Why do you have a chain down your pants?”S3 E5 helped us figure out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically this was necessary ok  
> i cross post my z nation fics from my tumblr to here  
> and as i was watching the most recent episode, i realised why 10k had that chain down his pants all those seasons ago

Addy eyed 10k carefully as he left the weapon check in, at the new camp. Garrett was up ahead, talking to his old friend, and Mack noticed she had stopped, and decided to wait for her. 10k left the small room, walking out into the open, and she tilted her head at him.

“Why am I not surprised you carry so many weapons?” she asked. 10k shrugged, and walked by her side, following the rest of the group. Mack ended up on the other side of 10k as the three of them went.

“You never know when you’ll need two hatchets and eleven knives,” he replied evenly. Mack snorted, ducking his head, and Addy let out a laugh before pressing her lips together in a thin line. 10k, whilst not even smiling, still seemed proud of himself.

“Where did you even get eleven knives?” Mack asked.

“There’re plenty of kitchens in America,” 10k responded, nodding them in the new direction that the rest of the group was taking. Mack shook his head.

“But how do you even carry eleven knives?”

10k listed them out, counting on his fingers as he went.

“Three in my shoes, five around my calf, two in my belt, one on the inside of my jacket.” Addy’s eyes widened a little as he spoke, and she grinned, shaking her head like Mack.

“That’s…”

“Insane,” Mack finished.

“I was going to say thorough,” Addy corrected. 10k shrugged.

“You never know when you’ll need them,” he said.

“And you just pick them up as you go along?” Mack continued. 10k nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, his eyes scanning everything but the people at his sides. Addy had noticed that he did that, whenever he got to a new place; his eyes locating escape routes, sniper positions, potential places Zs could get in. She’d asked him about it one night when they were on watch, and he’d explained it in a very matter-of-fact way.

Addy felt like she understood 10k after that. But this was still another layer of confusion for her.

“Yeah – if I see something, I’ll pick it up,” 10k responded. “Ammo runs low pretty quickly.” Addy nodded slowly, before asking another question – now, this was really the thing she wanted to know about.

“And… the chain?”

“What about it?”

“Why do you have a chain down your pants?” Addy asked.

“Chains can be useful,” 10k replied, a faint smile gracing his features.

“But what would you use it for?”

“I could kill a zombie with one,” he said, plain and simple.

Addy hesitated, opening and shutting her mouth a few times. She failed to see how a chain could kill a Z – but this was 10k. He could kill a Z with anything.

“Okay,” Mack granted. “But why down your pants?” 10k snorted.

“Where else am I going to keep it?”

-

It’s almost two years later and the sun is beating down on 10k. He’s yanking at the chain that keeps him tied up to the car, and the zombies are approaching. This is where he dies, he assumes. He has no weapons, no medicine, and no way of escape. Death is inevitable.

But he’s going to go down fighting, so when the first Z reaches him, 10k attacks.

In a myriad of quick movements, he loops the chain around the zombie’s next, and flips them over his shoulder. Bracing one foot on its chest, he pulls at the chains hard, slicing off the Z’s neck in a jagged movement.

Before the next Z reaches him, he has a moment to smirk to himself, the conversation from a long time ago flashing in his head.

 _That’s what I’d use the chain for, Addy,_ he thinks, before turning to the next zombie that comes close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please hit the kudos button and leave a comment! Thanks


End file.
